Tahukah?
by Ka Hime Shiseiten
Summary: tahukah kau apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini? Aku ketakutan. Dan tahukah kau apa yang membuatku takut? Aku takut kehilanganmu, aku takut saat itu terjadi aku tak sempat menyampaikannya padamu; sorry gak bisa bikin summary; R&R.


Disclaimer: Kyo punya ka, yang lainnya punya om Kamijyo Akimine *ditendang*

Genre: romance/ general

Rated: T

Pairing : Kyo X Yuya

Warning: gajeness, summary n judul gak nyambung ma cerita **'Don't Like Don't Read!!!' **

Summary: tahukah kau apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini? Aku ketakutan. Dan tahukah kau apa yang membuatku takut? Aku takut kehilanganmu, aku takut saat itu terjadi aku tak sempat menyampaikannya padamu; sorry gak bisa bikin summary; R&R.

**Samurai Deeper Kyo:**

**Tahukah?**

**By Ka Hime Cullen**

Yuya's POV

Aku tahu perjalanan yang sedang kami lakukan sangat berbahaya, salah sedikit saja mungkin nyawa salah satu dari kami akan melayang. Dan itu yang sangat aku takutkan, aku takut kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya, 'dia' yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku yang entah sejak kapan hal itu terjadi.

Perjalannan menuju 'Raja merah' sang penguasa Klan Mibu ternyata jauh dari pikiranku semula, aku selalu membayangkan kalau perjalanan kami akan berbahaya tapi aku salah besar karena yang terjadi bukan berbahaya tepi amat sangat, sangat, dan sangat berbahaya hingga akupun sulit untuk mendeskripsikan bahaya yang sedang mengincar kami di tanah Mibu ini.

"Yuya, kau tak apa-apa? Apa kau kelelahan? Apa kau merasa kesakitan?" Bontenmaru membuyarkan lamunanku "ah tidak, aku hanya terkagum pada keindahan semu yang ada di depan kita ini" elakku pada Bontenmaru, aku tak mau dia mengkhawatirkanku, memang benar saat ini umurku sudah tak banyak lagi hanya tinggal menghitung jam saja "syukurlah kalau kau tak apa-apa, ya kau benar tempat ini indah tapi sekaligus menyeramkan, oh ya kalau kau merasakan sesuatu bilanglah padaku" aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya dan bisa kulihat 'dia' meliriku sebentar dan menghembuskan nafas secara kasar. 'dia', ya 'dia' yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku, 'dia' yang selalu membuat ku khawatir dengan tindakannya yang terkadang tak bisa diterima akal sehat manusia 'dia' Kyo si mata iblis, sang pembantai 1000 nyawa.

Akupun tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi antara kami berdua, setiap kali dia ada di dekatku aku merasakan kenyamanan yang amat sangat padahal kalau orang biasa pasti akan lari karena itu sama saja cari mati, dan akupun tak tahu kenapa aku merasa senang ketika dia menggodaku dengan tindakan mesumnya, tapi sepertinya kesenanganku karena kebersamaan dengannya akan segera berakhir seiring berjalannya naga air Shinrei yang dalam beberapa jam kedepan akan mengoyak jantungku. Uh membayangkannya saja aku sudah gemetar, tapi aku bukan takut oleh kematian yang sebentar lagi menghampiriku, tapi aku takut karena aku tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi, melihat ayunan pedang Tenronya dan aku tak akan bisa lagi melihat mata merahnya.

"kau benar-benar tak apa-apa? Dari tadi aku merasa kau melamun terus" tepukan Akira di pundakku benar-benar mengagetkanku hingga aku tak menyadari kalau aku telah menjerit karena terlampau kaget "keadaanmu sangat parah, Kyo, sepertinya kita harus beristirahat kasihan yuya" aku bisa mendengar nada kekhawatiran pada nada bicara Akira ketika berbicara pada Kyo "huh, ya sudah kita beristirahat sebentar di sini sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar sini" ujar Kyo seraya melirikku dan akupun bisa melihat sirat kekhawatiran di mata iblisnya "ah tak usah, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalannan kita, kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar beristirahat, ingatlah Kyo kita harus secepatnya mendapatkan kembali tubuhmu sebelum bangsa Mibu menemukannya lagipula aku baik-baik saja" aku mencoba menenangkan kekhawatiran mereka dengan bersikap ceria dan terus tersenyum dan kamipun kembali meneruskan perjalannan dalam diam walaupun aku tahu Bontenmaru terus melirik untuk mengecek keadaan ku.

Sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arah Kyo, aku tak bisa menebak apa yang sekarang ada dalam pikirannya, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran si mata iblis ini. Begitupun dengan tindakannya yang sepontan yang kadang membuatku jantungan, satu waktu dia seorang mesin pembunuh yang tak berperasaan malah terkadang aku berpikir bisa-bisanya dia tertawa saat pedang tenronya menebas tubuh orang lain tapi di waktu yang lain dia bisa bersikap lembut walau tidak dia tunjukan secara terang-terangan tapi aku bisa merasakan kekhawatiran saat salah satu anggota rombongannya dalam bahaya, ya seperti aku saat ini dan mungkin itu yang membuatku menyukainya, ups apa yang ku katakan tadi? Aku menyukainya? Mungkinkah?

Aku melihat lagi ke arahnya untuk memastikan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan dan saat itupula dia sedang melihat ke arahku, rasanya saat ini wajahku sudah seperti warna tomat aku benar-benar malu. Cepat-cepat ku alihkan wajahku,aku tak mau dia tahu keadaan wajahku yang memerah karena ketahuan mencuri pandang kepadanya.

Dan seperti biasa wajahnya kembali tak bisa ditebak, ingin sekali aku tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan dan rasakan walau hanya sekali dan tentunya selain kesenangan saat pertarungannya.

Kami tiba di gerbang pertama goyousei, di sana kami dihadang Hotaru teman shiseiten Kyo yang lain. Kyo dan Hotaru bertarung sangat sengit dan entah kenapa ketakutan semakin menyergapku, aku tak perduli kalau aku mati tapi aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Kyo maka dari itu aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa Kyo adalah orang yang jauh dari kata mati.

Pertarunganpun dimenangkan oleh Kyo setelah dia mengeluarkan Suzakunya walaupun begitu keadaan Kyo sangat mengkhawatirkan dan dari sanalah aku menyadari ternyata benar bahwa shiseiten bukanlah sekelompok samurai biasa, mereka para samurai yang gila akan darah. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa kehebatan seorang lagi shiseiten yang lain yang kata Kyo bilang bahwa ia orang yang paling kejam dari mereka semua.

Tak terasa dari tadi aku terus memperhatikan Kyo, sampai akhirnya Kyo menyadarkanku "gadis bodoh! Kenapa kau terus memperhatikanku? Kau menyukaiku? Maaf saja tapi aku meyukai yang lebih sexy darimu, lagipula 'itu'mu belum berubah juga" mau tak mau aku kesal juga karena aku tahu maksud dia, benar-benar menyebalkan, tapi apa katanya? Dia menolakku? Huh sepertinya aku memang bertepuk sebelah tangan, dia kan sudah punya Sakuya wanita yang dia perebutkan dengan Kyoshiro

Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi penasaran seperti apa Sakuya itu, apa benar dia gadis yang sangat istimewa? Sampai-sampai para calon Raja Merah itu memperebutkannya dan sepertinya bukan hanya mereka tapi juga samurai lainnya

Perjalanan kami menuju pintu kedua ternyata cukup jauh juga dan tanda waktu nyawaku sudah berkurang lagi satu dan itu artinya nyawaku hanya tinggal 8 jam lagi, sependek itukah nyawaku? Oh kami-sama ampuni dosa-dosaku

Pintu kedua dijaga oleh 2 gadis –yang menurutku- aneh dan kami dihadang oleh sekelompok zombie sexy buatan mereka dan dilawn oleh Bontenmaru dan Akira dikarenakan Kyo mengalami luka yang cukup parah bekas pertarungannya dengan Hotaru tadi dan itu tak akan ku sia-siakan untuk mendekatinya hanya sekedar menyampaikan perasaanku saja, bukannya aku pesimis tapi aku merasa inilah waktu yang tepat.

"Kyo, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku padanya setengah berbisik

"aku itu orang yang pantang untuk mati" sudah kuduga jawabannya akan seperti itu

"aku tahu ini terdengar pesimis ditelingamu, tapi aku merasa inilah waktu terakhir ku bisa berdua saja denganmu" suaraku masih belum meninggi sedikitpun, aku sangat takut

"nyawamu masih delapan jam lagi belum sepantasnya kau berkata seperti itu" dia menoleh padaku dan aku bisa melihat kepedihan dimatanya yang merah itu

"aku tahu, tapi sudah waktunya aku mengatakan ini padamu sebelum semuanya terlambat"

"sejak kapan kau sentiment seperti ini, kau jadi tidak seperti yuya gadis bodoh yang biasa aku kenal" ujarnya sembari melihat pertarungan dua teman Shiseitennya

"aku menyukaimu Kyo, tak perduli kau akan berpikiran apa tentangku" aku berhenti beberapa saat untuk melihat ekspresi wajahnya

"aku hanya takut aku tak akan sempat menyampaikan ini padamu, dan sekarang aku tak perduli walau harus mati saat ini juga" dan sepertinya wajahku mulai memenas

"huh, tak salah aku menyebutmu gadis bodoh"

Entah apa yang harus ku perbuat sekarang, apa aku harus senang atau kesal, karena saat dia berkata seperi itu dia tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, tapi….

"hehehe"

Aku terbengong-bengong sendiri saat dia mengeluarkan seringaiannya tadi yang dia lanjutkan dengan menarikku dalam pelukannya dan setelahnya aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah di bibirku sama dengan waktu Shinrei menanamkan naga airnya padaku tapi yang sekarang lebih berperasaan dan aku benar-benar menikmatinya

'acara'ku dengan Kyo terjadi cukup lama sampai Bontenmaru menginterupsi kami

"bisa-bisanya kalian bermesraan di tengah pertarungan saperti ini?"

"sudah selesei rupanya? Kenapa tidak sedikit lebih lama lagi sih? Mengganggu kesenangan orang saja" ucap Kyo kesal dan aku hanya menunduk karena malu

Pertarunganpun berlangsung cukup lama dan pihak kami hanya mengandalkan Akira, tapi akhirnya kami menang dan melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke gerbang ke tiga yang aku yakin penjaganya tak kalah hebatnya dengan dua gerbang sebelumnya dan di antara ketiga gerbang yang akan kami lalui tentu saja akan ada Shinrei.

Walaupun begitu, aku sudah tak perduli lagi dengan keadaanku sekarang karena pikiran yang tadi terus mengusikku sudah tak aku cemaskan lagi, dan justru sekarang yang aku cemaskan adalah keselamatan Kyo, orang yang sangat aku sayangi.

**-FIN-**

**a/n:**

Hai readers, ini fanfiction pertama ka jadi maaf ya kalo banyak kesalahan, aneh and please review buat bahan masukan ke ka; makasih ^_^

Timeline cerita ini di ambil ketika Kyo cs di tanah Mibu

**REVIEW, PLEASE!!!**


End file.
